deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-182.54.202.10-20150915093542
"So you think you can suck cock better than a woman?" Jay took another drink from his beer and laughed softly. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously in the low-lit bar. "Dude, it's a generally accepted belief that guys who suck dick are better at it than most women." I followed suit and sipped from the ale in front of me. "Guys have cocks, so it stands to reason that we know how to properly suck them. It's logically really, I know how I like my cock sucked so I know how to do it better." "I see the logic, but I don't know if I can get behind the idea of another guy sucking my dick." He sighed. "Although it's been forever since any girl has gone down on me." "Mandy is sucking your cock?" I laughed, perhaps a little too loudly, the couple at the table over gave me a weird look. "Shit, bro, since April we've only fucked once. And honestly she wasn't that into it." He sighed and drained the rest of his beer, which had been at least half-full. "She tells me it's because of hormones or some shit, I don't know." "Dude that sucks," And then because I couldn't help myself. "And not in the good way." "I know, right?" He motioned for the waitress to bring him another drink and I seconded the order with a quick nod in her direction. "And she gets all sorts of pissy when I jerk off to porn. So I've been going in the bathroom and rubbing one out almost every night after she falls asleep." "For three months?" I laugh softly. "That's a hell of a 'dry spell.'" "I know. It's almost enough to make me consider finding a side chick, but I really don't want to cheat on her." He took a sip of the fresh beer in front of him. "Besides the lack of sex, things aren't bad." "Besides the crying baby." "Yep." He laughed, "Besides the crying baby." He raised his glass to me and took another deep drink. "I'm almost tempted to let you suck my cock." "Woah, I never offered." "Oh?" His eyebrows raised curious. "You just randomly brought it up, I thought you wanted my dick in your mouth." "Bro, Jesus..." I took a rather deep drink. The warmth from the alcohol spreading through my body. "We've been friends for years, I wouldn't risk making things awkward." "I've known you were bi for a while, it hasn't made things awkward." "Yeah but I haven't had your dick in my mouth." I sighed. "Christ, that tends to put the whole friendship in a different light, ya know?" "Come on you've never thought of sucking my cock?" He smiled. "God..." I felt my face flush red, and I became suddenly fixated on the coaster in front of me. "You have, haven't you." "Maybe." I mutter, still not looking at him. "It's no big deal." "I don't mind, I never really even worried about it until tonight." He laughed and I looked up to meet his gaze. "It's flattering." "Okay." I sighed. "Seriously, dude, it's cool." He finished his second beer and sighed. "Want to get a six-pack and head over to your place?" I finished my drink quickly and nodded. "That way we don't have to worry about being too drunk." "Sounds good," I smile back at him and he waves down our server to pay off the tab. "It'll be cheaper." "Yeah." He grins at me funny, and I swear its almost lusty. "I just got to take a piss and we can head out." As I waited for him outside, I mulled over the idea of sucking his cock. Sure, I'd thought of it before, but always as fantasy and never as a possibility. On top of that I had heard horror stories of friends hooking up and making things awkward, and so I tried to put it out my mind. I lit a cigarette and tried to calm my stirring hormones, it had been a few weeks since I had allowed myself the pleasure of another man, and even longer since I'd enjoyed the company of a woman. My sex drive barely knew any bounds and it was often that I stayed awake late into the night masturbating furiously to whatever pornographic pleasure that caught my fancy. Maybe it wouldn't be a horrible thing to let this happen, maybe it would work to a mutual satisfaction, but still I was afraid of changing our friendship from one of platonic intimacy to one charged with an erotic sexuality. "Ready to go, bro?" Jay's cheerful voice caught me slightly off guard as I was lost in my own musings. I took a final drag off of the half burnt cigarette and nodded slightly before throwing it to the ground and following him as we walked to his car. "Dude, finish that beer." He laughed and handed me the half empty bottle from the coffee table. I gulped down what was left and set the empty beside the others. "So you want to?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Want to what?" I slur slightly, the six beers doing their work in my belly. "Suck my cock?" His earnest smile almost made me drop to my knees in front of him and I felt the stirrings of lust in my stomach mixing with the alcohol and spreading a warmth throughout my whole body. "Seriously, dude?" I sigh. Part of me wants to take him up on his offer, the other part of me is ashamed that I might act like a slut in front of someone I know and respect. "I'm not going to get laid tonight, and Mandy is pissed that I stayed drinking with you. So I'm sleeping on your couch." He smiled slightly drunk. "So unless you want me jerking off on your couch, you should just give me a blow job." "I'm starting to think you really want me to suck your cock." I laughed nervously, not hating the idea but nervous about crossing this line with the guy I'd consider my best friend. He was handsome in a rugged linebacker sort of way. He stood about an inch taller than me at five eleven, a rough week old blonde beard covering his face. A small beer belly filling out the image of a blue collar worker. "Dude I haven't jerked off in two days, I need to get off." He sighed, obviously genuinely frustrated. "And you can only jerk off so many times before it gets old." "I get it, bro." I sighed and sat down next to him. "And I'll be totally honest, whether it's the beer talking or my sex drive, I really want to help you out." His eyes brightened and a small grin spread across his face. "I just need to know that this won't change our friendship, okay." "Dude, we are buds for life." He put his hand on my knee. "This won't change a fucking thing." "Okay." I smiled, believing the look in his eyes. "Do you want to watch porn while I, you know, suck your dick?" I stammered a little, this was nothing like the sexually charged hookups in my past. This was something much deeper, and surprisingly more intimate. "I will watch it on my phone, if that's cool." He looked at me nervously. "I mean unless that offends you." "Nah, I know you might need a little something to keep your motor going." I smiled. It was good, in fact if he was watching porn it took a little pressure off me, at least in my mind. He took his phone from the table and began typing and quickly the soft moans of some girl filled the silent room. "Okay, I'm set, so we can do this." He whispered and I nodded. "Are you sure?" I ask one final time. He nodded but didn't say a word. I'm surprisingly nervous as I slide to my knees in front of him. "Okay." I whisper more to myself than anything. I slid my hand beneath his shirt and ran my fingers through the fuzz on his stomach. His body twitched at my touch and I enjoyed the warmth of his flesh beneath my fingertips. I undid the buckle of his belt and tugged softly on his jeans. "Ass up, these have got to come down." I smiled at him and I was glad he smiled back as he lifted his rear so I could slide his pants down past his knees. The outline of his cock was evident in his black boxer briefs and I softly kissed the head of his dick through the cotton before pulling down his underwear to join his jeans at his feet. "Okay, just lean back and enjoy." I whispered nervously and looked him straight on in his sparkling blue eyes. I reached out and softly touched his dick. He was definitely a shower because even soft his penis was five inches long and fairly thick. With a deep breath I kissed the head of his dick before taking it into my warm mouth. A soft whimper escaped his throat and I felt myself grow harder even as he grew harder in my mouth. I ran my hand up the length of his fuzzy tummy finding and tweaking his nipple between my fingers. "Oh fuck, dude." He moaned as I slid my mouth down the length of his semi-hard cock taking all of his dick into my mouth. I run my tongue along the bottom of his thickening shaft before licking around the edge of the head. With my left hand I begin to lightly caress his balls while running my right hand up his stomach. I continue the motion of taking him all into my mouth, my lips to the base of his cock, my nose buried in his thick pubic hair. As he grew harder it became noticeably harder to get the full length of his dick in my mouth and I was guessing he was at least seven inches long and decently thick. I took him out of my mouth and went to work on his balls. I took first his left nut in my mouth sucking gently before switching the right one. The whole time I slowly rubbed his slick shaft. I loved the way his body twitched beneath my touch and I gently ran my tongue from the base of his hard cock to the head. I took him back into my mouth and began working his shaft up and down, gently sucking and running my tongue along the underside of his shaft with every up and down motion. I was in the zone and closed my eyes, enjoying the taste, smell, and small movements his body made as I worked him over. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt his hands on my head, he ran his fingers through my hair and I let out a small whimper. Suddenly as I was taking him as deep into my mouth as I comfortable could I felt him roughly force my head down further while thrusting his cock forward. I gagged slightly as his hard cock hit the back of my throat, and immediately he pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "You okay, bro?" His face was a mask of concern and I couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, I like to gag on a hard cock." I felt so slutty saying that out loud, but it was true. His face began to relax and he smiled almost shyly. "Damn, dude, you really get into this don't you?" He laughed softly and I nodded before taking his stiff dick back into my mouth. To prove my point I pushed his cock as deep into the back of my throat as I could causing myself to gag softly. He moaned immediately. "Shit, that feels so good." He relaxed again and let me work his shaft with my mouth, every once in a while I pushed him all the way down just to hear his breath catch and a soft whimper escape his lips. His hands again found my head and he was gently running his fingers through my hair as I thoroughly enjoyed him. "Can I fuck your mouth?" I heard him whisper softly and I opened my eyes again with a smile. I nodded and he stood up and I helped him kick his pants to the other side of the room. I positioned myself in front of him and took him back into my mouth. His hands on the back of my head this time he began to slowly thrust his hips in a steady tempo, much as I imagine he fucked his girlfriend. I put my hands on his hips, both for balance and a way to control the tempo if he got crazy. His tempo was steady at first, not too fast or hard. Every once and a while he'd push his cock to the back of my throat and I felt his body freeze as if he was afraid of hurting me. I slowly slid my hands down so that they were on his fuzzy ass cheeks and when he thrusted deep I pulled him closer forcing him to gag me with his hard dick. I was sucking with every thrust and running my tongue along the bottom of his shaft as he used my mouth. Before too long I felt his tempo quicken and his trusting was becoming harder and more fierce as he forced his dick into my welcoming mouth. My whole body felt electrified as I kneeled there in front of my friend, my own cock strained against my underwear and part of me wished that I could reach down and at least relieve the pressure. Yet I knew if I didn't hold on for some semblance of balance I would be on my ass as my friend began to forcefully use my mouth as a glorified fuck toy. So I gave into the erotic moment, closed my eyes and did my best to enjoy every sensation; his fingers tightly weaved in my hair, the taste and texture of his manhood thrusted into my mouth, and the whimpers and moans he was making involuntarily. I gripped his body tightly in the rapture of being used for his pleasure. "Take it all, you hungry bitch." His words were thick and his voice husky. His grip tightened on the back of my head and his hips moved faster and harder as he forced his cock to the back of my throat. I gagged slightly every time he pressed himself to my limit, but at this point he didn't seem to give a damn if I was gagging or not, in fact he seemed to enjoy the fact I was choking on his cock. "Gag on it, whore." He breathed out the phrase almost panting. "I know you want to swallow my cum, you slut." I was using my left hand to maintain my balance and squeezing and massaging his balls roughly with my right. "You ready for my load?" He choked out the words and didn't even wait for an answer. I felt his balls tighten in my grip and the first spurt of hot jizz hit the back of my throat. "Oh fuck..." He whimpered pressing my head to his groin. "Oh shit..." He murmured as a second tremor released another wave of salty cum, and then a third. My mouth was full of what had been a three day buildup of sperm, my tongue coated with the thick, salty load. He stood there panting, his hand absentmindedly stroking my hair. I swallowed down what I had in my mouth even with his cock still between my lips. "Damn, that was fucking amazing." He whispered as he pulled his softening cock from my mouth. A trail of spit and cum trailed from the head. I could feel a small trail of saliva and cum on my chin and I quickly wiped it off and licked my finger clean. I pulled him close and licked the remaining cum from his dick eliciting a soft whimper from him. He offered his hand to help me off my knees and we sat down on the couch his naked cock hanging wet and limp between his thighs. My own hardness has suddenly sprung to my mind, as I am want to do I had forgotten about my own lust in the heat of the moment. Lost in the pleasures of serving another man I had forgotten how stiff and uncomfortable I had grown myself. Part of me wants to simply take of my own pants and relieve myself in front of Jay, another part of me wants to dive back down between his legs and start the process again. "Like it?" I smiled at him, pride mixing with a nervous feeling that he is going to regret his decision now that his pent up lust has been released. He smiles back at me, genuinely looking as if nothing has changed between us. "Bro, that was by far the best blow job I've ever had." He laughed softly. "I'm tempted to say it was better than sex. But what about you?" He looks at the floor clearly embarrassed about something. "Did you enjoy doing that for me? And do you like, I don't know, want to get off now?" I reached out and touched his bare leg and when his eyes met mine I smiled the most reassuring smile I could offer. "I honestly loved every second of it, and I enjoy this feeling of being horny right now." He smiles but also looks a little confused. "When I feel this way it's like my whole body is electrified, every sensation makes my dick twitch and I love it, so I will probably jerk off before going to sleep, but I don't need to right now." "Seriously though, best orgasm I've had in a long time, maybe ever." He gushes a little and I can't help but smile. "I mean damn, the way you gagged on my dick, man, that was intense." "Dude," I blushed a little. "I don't want this to change our friendship, but you know I am happy to do that whenever you want." "Damn, if Mandy doesn't start putting out soon I might have to make this a regular thing." "Gives a new meaning to 'bro night.'" I laughed and picked up the remote and wishing that we had more beer. "A weekly beer and bj night." "Not going to lie, I am kinda excited about having you do that again." I saw his cheeks flush red a little. "That was insanely hot, I can't believe how good you are." "Dude, if you think my head game is on point you should try my ass sometime. Tighter than any pussy you've ever fucked." "I might just have to test that out." He winked at me, and when I happened to glance down I saw his cock was growing hard again. Report Story